Legado
by Ex umbra
Summary: El enemigo frente a él que a estas alturas ya no recuerda cómo se llama se prepara para atacarlo de nuevo, sabe que tiene que contraatacar pero a su vez ya no tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. (HISTORIA HUBICADA DESPUES DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS EN ENDGAME)


**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hiciera abría mucho drama, yo solo cree esta bonita historia como reto personal.

**LEGADO**

Peter sintió el impacto directo en el abdomen, la fuerza de este provocó que perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo pero logró mantenerse en pie, sorpresivamente no sintió dolor en el área golpeada sino que el daño se sumó al desastre que era el resto de su cuerpo, alcanza a notar por muy poco la dirección del siguiente impacto y lo esquiva casi de milagro, aún tiene la máscara puesta pero está se encuentra rasgada en varios lugares y el resto del traje no se encuentra en mejores condiciones, aún siente varias heridas sangrar pero decide ignorarlas.

El enemigo frente a él que a estas alturas ya no recuerda cómo se llama se prepara para atacarlo de nuevo, sabe que tiene que contraatacar pero a su vez ya no tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, ni siquiera está seguro de poder esquivar el siguiente ataque, se siente tan débil ni siquiera es un debilidad física aunque esté así de herido, es una debilidad que lleva por dentro, el cansancio y aversión que le causaba usar el traje después de la batalla con Thanos sólo duró el primer par de meses después de eso fue inevitable volver a ponérselo, ya no quería usar el traje y sin embargo era simplemente inútil intentar dejarlo de lado, tal vez por eso estaba ahí, luchando contra un enemigo que no era excesivamente poderle y que aun así estaba liderando el ritmo de la batalla, quería perder el traje, que este quedará tan destrozado que le fuera imposible volver a usarlo, así que sonrió ligeramente cuando sintió que un nuevo golpe rasgaba su piel y por supuesto su vestimenta. Después de unos cuantos golpes más Peter estaba tirado en el suelo, ya con la máscara completamente destrozada, por fin perdería el traje y tal vez también la vida, sorpresivamente la segunda opción realmente no le molestaba del todo, sus párpados le pesaban, ya casi no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Se puede saber, ¿Que estupidez estás haciendo? - se escuchó una voz ligeramente metálica desde su intercomunicador con el que solía comunicarse con su IA.

El cansancio provocaba que los ojos de Peter ya no enfocarán correctamente y la oscuridad de la noche solo dificultaba las cosas, pero aún difusa pudo notar como una armadura comenzaba a luchar contra su atacante.

\- ¿Sr. Stark? - no supo por qué; pero de pronto en su interior comenzó a sentir una paz interior así que dejó que el sueño lo envolviera.

Su mente estaba confundida sobre lo sucedido, como si hubiera una gran bruma en su interior, hasta que un flash de recuerdos de antes de desmayarse lo inundó, había visto Tony, rápidamente se sentó, notando por fin que ya no estaba tirado sobre el pavimento sino recostado en una superficie blanda, el dolor por lo repentino del movimiento provocó que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza, lentamente volvió a abrirlos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, después pudo ver qué se encontraba en un taller y una pequeña chispa de ilusión comenzó a nacer en su interior.

Había un escritorio lleno de lo que parecían ser bocetos, pedazos de metal en el suelo y varios hologramas mostrando armaduras, Peter notaba que eran similares a las que había visto usar a Tony, pero aun así sentía que no eran diseños que él haría.

-Al fin despertaste- se escuchó que decía alguien desde la entrada del taller.

-Tu... eres...- de pronto parecía que las palabras se le habían agotado a Peter, observó al chico posiblemente de su edad de cabello castaño alborotado, él esperaba ver a alguien más.

-Soy Harley, fui quién te ayudo hace unas horas - el chico hablaba con voz tranquila pero su mirada escondía un toque de dureza.

-Entonces no... - la frase apenas fue pequeño murmullo y Peter no fue capaz de terminarla mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

\- No, no fue Tony quien te salvo - Harley terminó la frase suponiendo la dirección de los pensamientos de Peter.

-Lo siento, no quería ofender, solo que por un momento pensé…-se detuvo cuando comprendió que realmente la frase no llegaba a ninguna parte- Olvídalo, ya no importa-dijo con voz muy baja y elevo su mano para sobarse la cabeza, apenas pudo contener la queja de dolor que amenazo con salir de sus labios por el movimiento.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero como tu mejor que nadie debe saber, él ya no está- su voz sonaba monótona pero aun así se logró notar un ligero temblor al final de la oración- Sin embargo, lo que yo quiero saber es qué demonios estabas haciendo ahí- el temblor había desaparecido y su voz sonaba firme.

-Obviamente estaba luchando contra un gran villano- hablo como si realmente creyera en sus palabras.

\- ¿Un enemigo poderoso? -pregunto con sorna.

-Por supuesto- dijo Peter y aunque en apariencia lucia totalmente convencido de lo que decía, su mirada contaba otra cosa.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que el tipo que derrote en menos de 20 min, es un enemigo poderoso? - una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en sus labios- Y aun así Tony te consideraba un aliado con mucha fuerza, creo que en los últimos años su poder para identificar ese tipo de cosas se averió.

\- ¡Cállate! - grito Peter con furia, su rostro había adquirido un tono rosáceo, sus ojos parecían atravesar la piel de su acompañante y sus puños estaban cerrados tan fuertemente que se habían vuelto blancos.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso un poco de verdad te incomoda? - dijo en forma obstinada, Harley no quería hacer las cosas de esta forma, pero dudaba que Peter entendiera la situación de otra forma y si solo podía llegar a él por medio del enojo; no se detendría.

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!, ¡No estuviste ahí para verlo partir! - los ojos del chico araña volvieron a cristalizarse, pero ni así perdieron el coraje que habían adquirido.

\- ¿Y eso es excusa suficiente para ir a regalarle tu vida al primer villano con un poder ligeramente superior a la media? - su voz se elevó un poco pero aun así no eran gritos- ¡Haces de su sacrificio un chiste!

-Yo no quería que se sacrificara- lo que iba a ser un grito se convirtió en una frase apenas entendible ya que por fin su voz se quebró por el llanto- Y tampoco quería morir ahí- sabía que era ligeramente un mentira porque aunque no lo había planeado lo cierto era que la idea si había cruzado su mente-Solo quería olvidar, perder el traje para no usarlo nunca más- un sollozo escapo de sus labios- ¿De qué me sirve tenerlo?...sino pude salvarlo-el llanto que había intentado que fuera silencioso se convirtió en uno desesperado y agobiante difícil de ocultar.

Harley dejo que Peter se desahogara, no podía culparlo, él también había tenido su momento de crisis al enterarse de la muerte de Tony, pero después de hablar con Pepper y convivir con Morgan había entendido un poco más las motivaciones de su mentor, le dolía haber perdido a la única figura paterna que había conocido, pero aun así había logrado aceptar que esa había sido la única forma de que salieran victoriosos.

-Tienes el traje porque eres un héroe… un vengador- en su voz ya no había ira ni burla, solo una suave comprensión que buscaba calmar un poco al otro chico que a este punto ya comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-Él me convirtió en vengador solo porque me metí de polizonte a una nave alienígena y no tuvo otra opción- hablo quedamente mientras sorbía por la nariz.

-No, él te convirtió en vengador porque confiaba en ti- hablo firmemente para impregnar fuerza a sus palabras- Porque sabía que podrías convertirte en el mejor de los héroes.

Las palabras llenaron el corazón de Peter y aunque sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse esta vez solo un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Me siento tan perdido sin él- murmuro.

-Lo sé, pero hay que seguir adelante, tenemos que seguir con su trabajo protegiendo a la Tierra como lo habría hecho él.

\- ¿Crees que a él le gustaría que siguiéramos sus pasos? - pregunto tímido recordando todas las veces que Tony le había dicho que se alejara del peligro.

Por supuesto, tal vez no te has enterado porque no tomas las llamadas de Pepper, pero este taller es un lugar que Tony creo y diseño especialmente para mí, dejándome sus notas y todo lo necesario para que tome el traje y lo use, mientras que en la planta de abajo esta un laboratorio y un taller, especialmente diseñados para ti.

-¿Así que es momento de usar el traje correctamente de nuevo?

-Lo es, hay que prepararnos para la pelea.

-¿Qué pelea?-pregunto desconcertado.

-Solo piénsalo, los vengadores fueron quienes derrotaron a Thanos, cuanto crees que tarden en otros mundos en dejar de vernos con miedo y convertimos en un reto-añadió- Y voy a necesitar tu ayuda-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-La tendrás, de ahora en adelante portare el traje con orgullo, y luchare por las cosas que él peleaba-tomo la mano de Harley y viéndose a los ojos lo supieron, no estaban solos, aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer, pero sabían que aún se tenían entre ellos.

Era cierto que Steve le había entregado el escudo a Sam y con ello la capitanía del equipo, pero ellos no necesitaban eso, ellos serían el cerebro detrás de esta nueva etapa de los vengadores.

Ellos eran los sucesores de Iron man… ellos eligieron ser el legado de Tony Stark.

FIN

Esta idea estuvo rondando por mi cabeza desde que vi el funeral, mi sueño más preciado seria ver una interacción entre Harley y Peter :3


End file.
